(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating oil product which may be used for a wide variety of purposes.
(2) Prior Art
Many different lubricating oil compositions are known in the art. For example, the product sold under the trade name WD-40 is a well known lubricating oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,088 to Barlett et al. relates to a penetrating oil composition which comprises a mineral oil base stock containing a minor amount of a material having the formula RCH(XR′)2 where R and R′ are alkyl radicals having from 4 to 18 carbon atoms and where X is selected from the class of oxygen and sulfur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,983 to Pattenden et al. relates to a penetrating oil composition having from 50 to 85 weight percent of a refined mineral base oil, from about 10 to 25 wt % of a paraffinic distillate solvent oil, from about 4 to 25 wt % of a mixture of metal hydrocarbon sulfonate and aliphatic carboxylic acids of oxidized hydrocarbon wax, and about 0.5 to 25 wt % of a phosphate ester selected from the group consisting of a monoester, a diester, and mixtures thereof, of phosphoric acid with an alkoxylated long chain aliphatic alcohol wherein the aliphatic radical contains at least 12 carbon atoms per molecule and the alkoxylating is carried out using from 1 to 6 moles of a C2 to C3 alkylene oxide per mole of alcohol.
Published U.S. patent application no 2005/0272614 to Walker relates to a penetrant and coating composition concentrate for metals having improved corrosion inhibiting properties. The composition includes from about 2 to about 5 wt % of ashless acidic rust inhibitor, from about 25 to about 50 weight percent neutral alkaline earth metal sulfonate corrosion inhibitor component, from about 25 to about 50 weight percent phosphorous base corrosion inhibitor component, and a process oil component.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0102562 to Butuc relates to a composition of matter comprising at least one hydrocarbon base fluid mixed with at least one diblock copolymer, said copolymer being present in sufficient concentration for the composition to exhibit shear stresses that are a non-linear function of the fluid strain rate.
Still other lubricating oil compositions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,634 to Tiffany III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,850 to Matsuzaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,948 to Meny; U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,173 to Faber; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,411 to Bergstra.
Still another lubricating oil composition is one which has been sold under the tradename LIQUIFIX.